


【授权翻译】The Flu 流感

by am9898



Series: The Trooper系列翻译 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Flu, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am9898/pseuds/am9898
Summary: 克劳德感觉不太好。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: The Trooper系列翻译 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773313
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	【授权翻译】The Flu 流感

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boomchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Flu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493883) by [Boomchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/pseuds/Boomchick). 



“我要死了。”克劳德冲着枕头呻吟道，蜷缩在被子里。

“你死不了的。”萨菲罗斯在一旁叹气。

“你又不知道，”克劳德酸溜溜地说，声音被枕头压得模糊不清。“我有可能会死的，也许我得了什么神秘的重症然后我就会病死，然后你就会后悔终生，因为你对我说的最后一句话是‘你死不了的。’混蛋。”

“你，”萨菲罗斯说——克劳德感觉到他在自己蓬乱的头发上亲了一下——“在生病的时候真的很爱大惊小怪。”

“别亲我！”克劳德大声抗议，然后猛烈地咳嗽起来。他从床上抓起一个枕头懒洋洋地扔向萨菲罗斯，努力喘平了气继续说道，“要不你也会生病的！”

“不可能。”萨菲罗斯嘲笑道，听上去很明显没被克劳德险恶的枕头攻击砸到，“我只生过一次病，那还是在五台的季风季节连着下了一个半月的瓢泼大雨，没办法取暖也没东西吃的情况下。我有足够的理由相信我不会被你的小感冒传染。”

“这不是小感冒，”克劳德嘟囔着，瞪着萨菲罗斯，“可能是肺炎。别再跟我争了，我感觉糟透了。”

“我知道你感觉很糟糕，”萨菲罗斯回答，“我没和你争，我只是想让你知道到底，什么，才能让我生病。起码小感冒不行。”他弯下腰亲吻克劳德的额头。

“呃，别，”克劳德呻吟，又把脸压向枕头里，“我肯定很恶心。”

“你不恶心，”萨菲罗斯叹气，轻轻地把手放在克劳德背上，“你只是有点生病而已，我什么时候在意过你汗津津的样子了？”

“记不记得我们之前讨论过性暗示的问题了？”克劳德问，声音从枕头里传出来，“还有什么时候才是合适的时机？现在不是。”

“对不起，”萨菲罗斯轻松地道歉，用手摸了摸克劳德的额头，“有点烫，你烧的更厉害了。我去给你拿凉布，扎克说这样可以降温。”

“别走。”克劳德咕哝着，把脸埋在枕头里。

“我马上就回来。”萨菲罗斯在他身后责备道，手熟悉地顺着克劳德的脊背划过。

“但是你不在的时候我可能会死，然后你就会错过我的遗言。”克劳德抱怨道。

“别傻了，”萨菲罗斯回答。克劳德听到他弯下腰——柔软的嘴唇紧压着他的后颈。他因这坚实的吻而颤抖，闭紧了眼。“我永远不会允许你死在我前面。”

克劳德没有反驳他的话，当萨菲罗斯离开房间的时候也没有抗议。他静静地躺着，等着他回来——听着萨菲罗斯的靴子踏在地上的规律声响。

“看，”当他回来的时候萨菲罗斯轻声说，“你还在呼吸，不是吗？”

“也就是勉强。”克劳德回答，话语伴随着喘息声。他蜷起身，把脸从枕头移开挣扎着呼吸。在他咳嗽的时候萨菲罗斯抚摸着他的胸口。克劳德的眼中满是痛苦的泪水，停不下来的咳嗽使他的脸颊因尴尬而泛红，他的爱人就坐在他身边。

“放松，”萨菲罗斯低声说，“让咳嗽自己慢慢停下，有我在呢。”

克劳德闭上眼，闷闷不乐地听从了萨菲罗斯的建议。他知道萨菲罗斯是对的。他讨厌在别人面前流露出虚弱的一面，讨厌表现出自己有多么的普通和寻常。他不再压住咳嗽，让萨菲罗斯宽大温暖的手掌抚摸着他的胸口，放松下来。

“好了，”在克劳德能正常呼吸之后，萨菲罗斯轻声说道，“看到了吗？你已经足够强大了，不需要再为此而战。”

“抱歉，”克劳德呻吟着，转向萨菲罗斯，把脸埋到他的大腿上。“我没想让你照顾我的……”

“别犯傻了，”萨菲罗斯责备道，小心翼翼地把冰冷的湿布搭在克劳德的后颈上。寒冷使他颤抖，但这次他没有抱怨。“如果我不想来的话，我就不会在这了。”

“我觉得好冷。”克劳德悲惨地小声说道。

“你发烧了。”萨菲罗斯纠正。

“那能抱着我吗？”克劳德问，泪眼朦胧地看着他。他感到自己的下唇在颤抖，默默地诅咒着自己。他不会哭的，他不会在萨菲罗斯面前哭的。

“如果这就是你需要的，”萨菲罗斯轻声说道，从克劳德抓住他大腿的位置移开，“那你应该早点说的。”

当萨菲罗斯转身躺在他身边时，克劳德松了一口气。他蜷缩在自己爱人身侧，他总是那么的温暖。他非常庆幸这病没让自己一直流鼻涕。不然他会因为害怕弄脏完美的萨菲罗斯而永远不敢触碰他，他绝对忍受不了对着萨菲罗斯胸口打喷嚏的窘迫感。

“好了，”萨菲罗斯低语，搂过克劳德的背把他拉近，让他的头枕在自己的胳膊上。“感觉好点了吗？”

克劳德轻哼着同意，闭上了眼睛。他喜欢用脸紧贴着萨菲罗斯的肌肉的触感，无论靠着哪里都一样。总是如此的令人安心，如此稳定和放松。

“你确定我不会传染给你吗？”他轻声嘟囔着。

“我确定。”萨菲罗斯回答，亲吻了克劳德的鼻梁。“现在睡觉吧。”

克劳德疲惫地微笑着，让自己远离肺部的疼痛和弥漫全身的酸痛感。睡觉很好，睡觉绝对会有帮助。

并且，既然萨菲罗斯在这里的话，他很确定自己能睡着。毕竟，这是个命令。

===============================================

等他确定克劳德已经睡着了之后，萨菲罗斯悄悄下了床。他很爱自己的金发学员，但是他还是撒了一点小谎。克劳德身上的汗黏黏的，浑身滚烫，感觉有点不太舒服。在他醒着的时候萨菲罗斯会安慰他，抱着他，但是当克劳德睡着的时候，他还是想去冲个澡。他试着不去回想这跟糟糕的实验过后宝条说的话带给他的感受有多么相似。

他冲了个很快的澡，水是凉的。尽管他目前很确定克劳德没什么太大的健康问题，但他还是想看着他。不过，能洗干净的感觉还是很不错的。他已经请了假，确保克劳德喝了足够多的水，以及状态没有自己抱怨得那么糟糕，而这意味着他有足够多的时间嗅到克劳德生病的气味。

他用毛巾把自己擦干，走进克劳德的房间门检查他的状况。年轻人正对着枕头流口水，悲惨地蜷在被子底下。萨菲罗斯走过去轻轻摸了摸克劳德的卷起来的头发，然后去给自己泡茶。浑身泡在生病的气息里的时候他吃不下也喝不下什么东西，他得尽可能抓住这个机会。

当一声充满恐惧的吸气传入他的耳中时，他的茶才喝了一半。他冲回克劳德的房间，茶杯摔碎在地板上。想要回到克劳德身边确保他的安全的渴望压过了他天生的洁癖。他停在了门口，克劳德正靠在床头上紧盯着房间的一角，他的额头上布满了汗珠，脸颊的中间涨得通红，而其他的地方却是病态的苍白。

“别，”他低语，声音嘶哑。“退后。”

“克劳德？”萨菲罗斯轻声问道，缓慢地走到床边。

“萨菲，”克劳德低声说，“叫安吉尔走开，他就在电灯插座那里，他一直都不离开……”

萨菲罗斯皱眉，他又摸了摸克劳德的额头，感觉是滚烫的。

“只是个梦而已，”萨菲罗斯向他保证道，但是他在脑中得出了另一个结论。‘幻觉。’克劳德病得更严重了。

学员紧紧地抱着他睡了，只是萨菲罗斯不知道他是不是睡着了。空气中弥漫着危险而不确定的氛围，更像是失去了意识。他的呼吸声很重，带着轻微的喘息声。萨菲罗斯犹豫不决地看着他。他见过病人，也见过将死之人。克劳德听上去不太像是快要死了——他的声音不是当人吐出最后一口气时那难听刺耳的噪声——但他听上去也不太好。并且他听上去也不仅仅像是‘生病了’这么简单。萨菲罗斯颤抖了一下，然后对自己身体的反应皱起了眉。他抚摸着克劳德的脸，不知道应该做什么才能帮到他。

克劳德烧得更厉害了。萨菲罗斯轻轻放下他去拿体温计，然后抱起克劳德劝哄他量体温。克劳德引人注目的蓝眼睛呆滞而茫然。他的体温已经到39.4度了，如果再高一点，萨菲罗斯就会背着他去医务室。只要再高一两度，克劳德的正常生理机能就会被高温破坏。

起初，他没有注意胃里扭曲的恶心感。有那么一会儿，他怀疑是刚才喝的茶不对劲。然后他意识到，这种不同寻常的感觉是恐惧。恐惧是如此深入骨髓，他几乎能从嘴里尝到它的滋味。

“你会后悔终生的，就因为你对我说的最后一句话是‘你死不了的。’混蛋。”今晚早些时候克劳德是这么说的。萨菲罗斯试图把这个想法从脑海中抹去，摇着头把思绪赶走。每一条科学上的事实都指明了克劳德并不会死，这只是个流感而已，克劳德会退烧，然后他就会醒来，恢复正常。

“求你了，”萨菲罗斯低声说，指尖的茧滑过克劳德完美又苍白的脸颊，“求你好起来。”

他在克劳德身边辗转，毫无睡意。克劳德的睡眠时断时续，经常半睡半醒，痛苦地咕哝着。萨菲罗斯安抚着他，用冰凉的布擦拭他被汗水浸透的脸。他胃里的恐惧没有平歇。时间一分一秒过去，克劳德没有退烧。萨菲罗斯每个小时都会唤醒他的爱人给他量体温，它一直在39度左右徘徊，只在小数点后有微小的变化，时上时下。

有时候克劳德会突然惊醒，好像做了噩梦一样。他在被单里无力地扭动着，满身是汗，惊恐万分。萨菲罗斯尽可能小心地抓着他的胳膊，防止他伤到自己，温柔地对他说话。克劳德的恐慌消退得很慢，他没有跟萨菲罗斯讲过话——似乎也一直没有认出来萨菲罗斯是谁。他总是昏睡过去，脸上满是恐惧和困惑。

到了凌晨三点，床单已经被他爱人渗出的汗水浸透了。萨菲罗斯小心翼翼地把他抱下床，让他在沙发上躺着，然后换了床单。克劳德稍微动了一下，轻轻呻吟了一声，但是没有醒过来。萨菲罗斯努力唤醒他，然后哄着他喝了一点扎克在克劳德刚生病的时候推荐的恶心的运动饮料。金发人有点迷茫，但还是听话努力地喝下去，耗尽了最后一点力气，也只是喝了一小口而已。

萨菲罗斯把克劳德抱回床上，塞进被窝，坐在他爱人身边抚摸着他的金发。焦虑让他心烦意乱。他早上八点还有工作，但他睡不着。明天他还需要做一个演示，他能骗过总裁，但宝条肯定会知道的。宝条总是什么都知道。他现在应该去睡觉了，他应该打电话叫扎克过来然后去睡觉。

但是他做不到，他无法把视线从克劳德苍白的脸上移开。他的可爱的克劳德，即使是在正式场合相遇时也总是笑得那么开心。不止一次，当他想起来自己在哪里的时候，他的笑脸很快被震惊和尴尬所代替，然后才向他敬礼。萨菲罗斯必须得用尽全力才能克制自己向他微笑的冲动。

“你都对我做了什么啊，”他低语着，又用手指梳理着克劳德的头发。

一个小时以后，他把克劳德叫醒量体温，这次是39.7度。学员并没有放开萨菲罗斯，然后又睡着了，紧紧地抓着萨菲罗斯的手，蜷缩着贴近他。萨菲罗斯并没有反抗，他靠的更近，让克劳德更舒服地抓着他，另一只手放在克劳德的额头上，等着他的体温降下来。

终于到早上五点的时候，克劳德开始发抖。一开始萨菲罗斯安慰着他，担心他又出现了另一个症状，但是当他检查克劳德的体温的时候发现已经降到了38度。他的爱人终于开始退烧了。

当他再次唤醒克劳德的时候，他的思维已经清晰了许多，他对着萨菲罗斯困乏地眨着眼睛，迷人的双眼周围满是干涸的泪痕，打了个大大的哈欠。

“萨菲？”他喃喃道，声音干涩刺耳。

萨菲罗斯没办法回答他。他松了一口气，口干舌燥，胸口紧绷着，仿佛是在抑制自己雷鸣般的心跳。他倾下身小心地把克劳德拉入怀抱。他的爱人在困惑了一会后用胳膊环住了他，萨菲罗斯感觉他轻轻捏了捏他。

“对不起，”萨菲罗斯低声说，“之前跟你开玩笑的事。”

“什么？”克劳德睡眼惺忪地问道，声音干涩而痛苦。

“躺下。”萨菲罗斯说，轻轻把克劳德从怀抱中放下，“我去给你拿点东西喝。”

这次克劳德喝得很急，萨菲罗斯感觉自己胃里的疙瘩消失了。克劳德慢慢吐着气，用手擦了擦脸，揉着眼睛，他心中的恐惧慢慢消退了。萨菲罗斯缓慢地呼吸，盯着克劳德，将自己最后一点紧张释放出来，他用手抚摸着克劳德的脸颊。

“我浑身都粘乎乎的。”克劳德疲倦地嘟囔道，在床上难受地挪动着身体，声音听上去还是很虚弱。

“你出了很多汗，”萨菲罗斯低声说，“我的衣服你穿应该不合身，但是有一件衬衫，你可以穿着睡觉。”

“嗯，”克劳德咕哝着，又迷糊地揉了揉眼睛，“我可以吗？”

萨菲罗斯只是轻轻地吻了他，然后从抽屉里抽出一件衬衫披在克劳德腿上。“去换衣服吧，我去给你弄点吐司和茶。”

“你应该上床睡一会儿的。”克劳德喃喃道，担忧地蹙着眉。

“别替你的指挥官担心了。”萨菲罗斯用调侃的语气指示道，在他爱人的额头上落下一吻。

克劳德疲倦地对他微笑，露出了酒窝。

萨菲罗斯回来的时候端着吐司和茶。当他看到克劳德的时候，手上的东西差点掉下来。金发人被他的衬衫包裹着，衬衫看上去大了很多。在萨菲罗斯走进来的时候他正试着笨拙地卷起衣袖，看上去还是有点晕乎乎的，脸色通红。他抽了抽鼻子，抬头注意到了萨菲罗斯。他的蓝眼睛再次充满生机，闪闪发光。萨菲罗斯被眼前的景象所融化。

“对不起，”克劳德低语，“我应该待在兵营里的，我不是故意让你熬夜的……”他的眼泪在眼角聚集，萨菲罗斯摇了摇头，飞快地走过去，用手指触摸克劳德的脸颊，在眼泪掉下来之前轻轻地擦掉了它。

“不必，”他轻声说，“我坚持当你有危险的时候让你来找我。不需要为我要求你做的事情感到愧疚。我只是很高兴你现在安全了。即使睡得很少我的状况也很好，所以不用担心，明白吗？”

“好的长官。”克劳德喃喃道，轻轻握住萨菲罗斯的手腕，给了他一个困倦的微笑。

“这才是我的克劳德。”萨菲罗斯说，解脱感不经意地从话语中流露。

“我还是好累，”克劳德低声说，“我感觉很糟糕……”

“我知道。”萨菲罗斯说，憋住了一个哈欠。

“你真的一晚上都没睡觉，对吧？”克劳德又抽了抽鼻子，“在你走之前还有一段时间……我可以移到沙发上去，让你在这睡一会……”

“不，”萨菲罗斯说，“留下来。我会和你一起休息一会，如果这能让你感觉好点的话。”

“那会让你感觉好点吗？”克劳德疲倦地问。

“是的，”过了一会萨菲罗斯说，“如果没有别的事情的话，既然你已经好点了，我就和你一起待一会儿吧。”

“那就过来吧，”克劳德喃喃道，给萨菲挪了点地方，默默地皱着眉头。“嗯……只是想警告你一下，我的皮肤现在还是很敏感。”他有点暴躁地咕哝着。

“我会轻点的。”萨菲罗斯保证，完全忍不住声音里暗含的性意味，克劳德抖了抖，轻轻地打了他一下。

“别开玩笑。”学员嘟哝着，依偎在萨菲罗斯身边。

萨菲罗斯微笑着把克劳德搂在怀里，静静地呼吸着，感受着触摸下凉爽的肌肤。萨菲罗斯的衬衫在克劳德身上显得大了很多，一直盖到大腿上。萨菲罗斯的手指轻轻地抚摸着克劳德的皮肤，他沉思着。

“等你好了以后，得多穿着我的衬衫睡觉。”他疲倦地指示道。

“好的长官。”克劳德回答，蹭着他的胸口。

“休息吧，学员。”

萨菲罗斯睡得很好，并且睡过了自己的生物钟，上班迟到了三个小时，而他一点儿都不在乎这件事。


End file.
